Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Many HVAC systems include an HVAC controller or other device that activates and deactivates one or more HVAC components of the HVAC system to affect and control one or more environmental conditions within the building. These environmental conditions can include, but are not limited to, temperature, humidity, and/or ventilation. In many cases, the HVAC controller may include, or have access to, one or more sensors, and may use parameters provided by the one or more sensors to help control the one or more HVAC components to achieve desired programmed or set environmental conditions.
Many HVAC controllers have a user interface that can be used to program or otherwise operate the HVAC controller. By interacting with the user interface, the user may, for example, change a set point, program a schedule, enable or disable certain HVAC components, and/or perform some other action or task. In some cases, such as in some zoned HVAC system, more than one HVAC controller may be used to control an HVAC system. In some instances, each of the HVAC controllers may be programmed with different set points, schedules, etc.
Due to the complexity of modern HVAC systems, installation and/or programming of the HVAC controllers, sensors and/or other devices in the system can be time consuming and tedious, which in some cases, can increase the likelihood of programming errors during installation. There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and devices that can help reduce installation and/or programming time, as well as reduce programming errors.